


圣诞节

by 00Yaya00



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 成步堂和御剑一同度过的圣诞节，但是俩人竟各有心事…
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Kudos: 3





	圣诞节

今年的圣诞节不是一个人。

御剑提着一瓶红酒这么想着，呼吸的时候冒出的白气让人怀疑随时可能会下雪。

“是白色圣诞节就好了。”

站在成步堂门前，御剑检查起自己的着装再想了一下要说的话，然后敲了敲门。门开了。

“御剑来了啊，”成步堂招呼御剑进门，真宵在远处的被炉一边弄着闹腾的火锅一边打着招呼，“进来吧，里面暖和”

“打扰了，我带了红酒。”

“御剑你还真是一丝不苟啊，都说就当好兄弟一起过年来着。”

“这只是基本礼仪。”

一边说着一边坐在被炉里，火锅响着热闹的声音，电视里放着圣诞节特别节目。成步堂把红酒放在一边，说：“火锅还是和啤酒比较配。”又从真宵手上接手了火锅，真宵给御剑倒了一些啤酒。

“御剑哥哥，圣诞节不和女朋友过吗？”

“他这家伙怎么会有女朋友呢？”成步堂一般捯饬着火锅一边说。

“可是御剑哥哥很帅啊”

“啊呀，”成步堂笑了，“你这小屁孩不会是喜欢御剑吧

“哪有哪有，”真宵争辩着，“成步堂你胡说什么呢”

“噢哟，你看，你都不称我哥哥”

“唔……那是你一点都没有哥哥的样子”

成步堂不再取笑真宵和御剑说：“来得真是时候，正好要完成了，还加了点年糕。”

“嗯，”御剑的啤酒已经喝了一大半了“看起来很美味。”

“你是真的不会说闲话，”成步堂坐了下来，给御剑续酒，“你平常不太喝酒的吧”

“很少，几乎不喝。”

“那今天是太开心还是太伤心呢？”

“啊，成步堂你不要为难御剑哥哥嘛，人家本来就不善言辞。”

“他不善言辞，你说什么呢，他就是懒得说话，”成步堂又给自己添了酒，自己嘀咕着，“还傲娇”

“好啦，火锅好了快吃吧，我还想好好看这个节目呢。”真宵着急地给自己盛了汤。

“你这小孩，应该先给长辈盛知道不？”成步堂虚伸手拍了真宵脑门一下。

“我不小了，我18了。”

御剑今天格外安静，看看成步堂看看真宵看看电视，不太说话安静地喝酒，成步堂经常在和真宵调笑，不太主动和御剑说话，少到让人觉得异常。真宵到是不觉得，很快吃完了晚饭，开始躺在被炉里看节目，被成步堂责备说御剑还在这呢，要矜持，真宵说，御剑哥哥不是别人不担心。躺在被炉里一会儿，真宵就睡着了，成步堂给真宵找了个毯子，又坐下了。

好像就剩两个人了，尴尬的气氛在弥漫。

电视节目还在说着什么，火锅还在翻滚，啤酒冒着冷气，两个人的膝盖在被炉下碰撞，没有人先开口。

“好吃吗？”成步堂问

“好吃”

“特地调查了……你喜欢吃什么”

御剑发着呆，摩擦着玻璃杯没有回答。成步堂仰头喝完了杯里最后一口，侧身找啤酒，“啊……没了。”

成步堂起身走向冰箱，喝了酒被炉也暖脸红红的，走过御剑的时候竟然踉跄了一下，御剑伸手去接成步堂，御剑的膝盖撞在被炉上碗筷的声音混着膝盖火辣辣的疼。

“你喝了多少啊？”

“没，没多少，”成步堂摆摆手，脚步不太稳，“我不太能喝”

“不能喝你还喝，”御剑站起来扶着成步堂，“你别喝了。”

成步堂的头发很硬却有着淡淡的香味，眼睛一直迷糊着脸很红，不时还摇摇头。

“还说我喝酒，你自己一直在喝吧。”御剑把成步堂丢到沙发上，“为什么喝这么多？”

成步堂坐在沙发上，突然扯着御剑的衣服，眼神迷离。

混着酒气，他说：“因为……我一直啊……嗝……你……”

脸凑上了御剑，御剑以为被大力拉着一只脚跪在了成步堂的两腿之间。柔软的皮肤若有若无地接触着，脸上的软毛轻轻地碰着，耳边传来了热气和呼吸声。

“不敢说”

说着成步堂放开了手，御剑直起了身，成步堂顺着向后靠，靠着沙发睡了。

御剑久久没有行动，盯着成步堂，成步堂只有平稳的呼吸。把手伸向成步堂的脸，又停下了，叹了口气苦笑着。

“你今天也有心事啊。”

御剑转头拿起桌上的杯子，仰头喝完了，走向成步堂，扶着他的肩膀亲了他的唇，吻不长很轻柔。

然后御剑给成步堂找了个毯子让他躺在沙发上，关掉了电视和火锅，回家了。

门外面，隐约下起了小雪。

明天也许树叶上会挂上雪白。


End file.
